I'll be on top again King of Mad Town
by Aqua Rhapsody89
Summary: Parody to the song "King of Broadway" from "The Producers". "I used to be the king, the king of old Mad Town" Otto is in his late teens, and a washed up skater who has had his 15 minutes of fame. But he is determined to be on top again! please RR!


**Title: **I'll be on top again!(King of Mad Town)

**Author: **Aqua Rhapsody89

**Rated: **PG13 (the F word does appear once in the fic, but it's bleeped out with ***)

**Disclaimer: **Rocket Power is owned by the good people and Nickelodeon and Klasky  Csupo. While the song "King of Broadway" is from the Mel Brooks musical "The Producers". 

**Authors Notes: **Once again I combine my two favourite things, Rocket Power and Musicals! This is a parody to the song "King of Broadway" from one of my favorite musicals "The Producers". I have not seen it but I've got the soundtrack and its really great. I hope to see it one day. If you don't know the tune to the song just read the lyrics (Otto's part mostly of it is talked anyway and the Twist, Reggie, Sam bits are just backing vocals) Some of the lyrics may seem a bit funny, but I was trying to keep to the original humor of the song. Hope you enjoy! Oh, if your wondering how I know what you did while I was at camp is going, I've still got a bit to do on it (you can blame school for that) but it is coming along…… and now, enter, stage left, Otto Rocket!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Otto:**  
I used to be the king, the king of old Mad Town

The best of ev'rything was mine to have each day   
I moves were always the biggest hits

The biggest halfpipes at the Ritz  
My cheer girls had the biggest tits!  
I never was the pits in any way!   
**Twister, Reggie, Sam:**  
We believe you, thousands wouldn't  
We believe you, ev'ry word  
We believe you, thousands couldn't  
We believe each word we've heard   
**Otto:**  
I used to be the king...   
**Twister, Reggie, Sam:  
**The King?   
**Otto:**  
The king of old Mad Town...   
**Twister:**  
It's good to be the king!   
**Otto:**  
My props they would give me   
'Ottomatic'  so they'd say  
My tricks were always give me fame  
None would ever be the same   
The media to watch, they came   
You couldn't call me lame in any way!   
**Twister, Reggie Sam: **  
We believe you, thousands wouldn't  
We believe you, ev'ry word  
We believe you, thousands couldn't  
We believe each word we've heard   
**Otto:**  
There was a time  
When I was young and gay...  
But straight  
There was a time  
When I was bold  
There was a time  
When each and ev'ry move I bust

Would be pure gold   
**Twister, Reggie, Sam:**  
There was a time  
He wore the sickest gear

His blades were always new  
Ahh!   
**Otto:**  
Now I ride a rented board  
That's two weeks overdue!   
**Twister, Reggie, Sam**:  
Otto Rocket, what a shoobie

Otto Rocket, what a shame  
Otto Rocket, what a lame-o.  
Otto Rocket, goodbye fame  
   
**Otto:**  
Such reviews! How dare they diss me in this manner?  
How quickly they forget. I am Otto Rocket!  
The first skater ever to nail the super McVarial!   
**Twister, Reggie, Sam:**  
With the help of a tennis ball...   
**Otto:**  
You've heard of the 900?  
You're looking at the man who invented 1000!  
No wonder I was chewed beef!   
**Reggie, Sam:**  
Twist got it on tape..   
**Otto:**  
I've spent my entire life at Mad Town .   
I was a protégé of the great Conroy Blanc.   
**Twister, Reggie, Sam:**  
Ooh!   
**Otto:**  
Yes. He taught me everything I know.  
I'll never forget, he turned to me on his deathbed and said,  
"Ottoman, alle menschen muss zu machen, jeden tug a gentzen kachen!"   
**Reggie:**  
What does that mean?   
**Otto:**  
Who knows? I don't speak Jamaican. Strangely enough, neither did he.  
But in my heart I knew what he was saying.   
He was saying, when you're down and out, and everybody thinks you're finished,  
that's the time to stand up on your two feet and shout,  
"Who do you have to f*** to get a break in this town?!"   
**Reggie:**  
Otto Rocket!!!!  
**Otto:**  
I used to be the king  
The king of old Mad Town  
Again I will be king  
And be on top to stay   
**Twister, Reggie, Sam:**  
On top to stay, hey!  
**Otto:**  
There'll be skating comps I'll win again  
You'll see my name in ESPN again  
I'll go from coot to cool again  
My spirits high as kites again  
I'll never stink on ice again  
I'll catch some major air again  
No lame-o calls or taunts again   
No beefs or whipping out again  
No waked out fits or frights again  
Fame is in my sights again  
I'll burn that half pipe up again  
I'm gonna tare up Mad Town again  
  


Rocket Boy will never drop  
Rocket Boy will never stop...  
Rocket Boy will be on top again   
**Twister, Reggie, Sam:**  
Fame is in his sights again  
He'll burn that half pipe up again  
He's gonna tare up Mad Town again   
**Otto:**  
I'll be on top again, hey!

~*~*~*~

Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed this little one shot! Don't forget to review!!! Later dudes!

Luv Aqua Rhapsody89  
  



End file.
